bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Meeting with the King, A Night at the Palace
Part One As the two guards opened the large golden doors to let him in. Neiro continued to think back as to how he got himself caught up in this situation. (Flashback) Neiro and Sayori stood amongst the corpses of several Hollows as they began to disintegrate. They saw several Gargantas open on the outskirts of the Arkadian town and were more than eager to meet whatever challenge the Hollows presented. Several Arkadian policemen and even members of their "Royal Guard," or so Neiro was told, had gotten into it. They actually put up a good resistance and were able to work together alongside local authorities very well, much to Neiro's surprise. As he never remembered members of the Gotei 13, the organization he used to work with, cooperate this well. As a result of Neiro and Sayori's efforts, as well as the teamwork of the Arkadian forces, there were very few injured and none dead. "Hey! You there!" Neiro turned and saw the policeman that he met a short while before, "it's you again. I'm glad you came by when you did. You kicked serious ass!" "Thanks," Neiro said in a semi-casual tone, "and you are?" "Watare. Cecil Watare," the policeman replied, "I'm a member of the police force in this town. Of course I'm technically off duty," he made a gesture towards his civilian attire, noting the only real indicating feature of police authority was the badge in his hand and his sidearm. "A pleasure," Neiro said with a small bow. "Aha ha, no need to be so formal," Cecil said with a friendly smile, "thanks to you a lot of innocent people were saved." "I didn't really do much," Neiro replied, only to get an elbow from Sayori who gave him a comical angry look. "HELLO? I helped too jerk!" she exclaimed with balled fists, "didn't you see me beating up those Hollows at all?! You didn't did you?! You-!" She was immediately silenced by a karate chop to the head from Neiro. Not enough to cause injury but to make her stop her angry rambling. Sayori, holding her head, mumbled angrily about something she did to Neiro in his sleep. "You two are an odd couple," Cecil said with a small chuckle. Neiro turned back to him and gave a smirk and then a little cough. "My name is Neiro Madara. This is my companion Sayori," he placed a hand on her head and patted it, which eased the little girl's anger a little. She then gave a short bow, which was returned in kind by Cecil. Though his bow seemed strained. Neiro mentally concluded that Cecil was not accustomed to Japanese cultures. Though that also gave him a sense of confusion as to the fact that the cop's last name was Japanese Shortly afterwards, three men walked over to where Neiro was. All three of them wore golden European-style armor with a green symbol on the left breastplate in the shape of a dragon. The one in between the other two knights wore a white cape, which made Neiro guess that he must be the one in charge of the soldiers. The man was a few inches taller than him and had bright green eyes, fair skin, and short jet-black hair. He looked to be in his early twenties and had a necklace with a cross on it around his neck. "You are the one who aided us, am I correct?" he asked. "I am," Neiro replied, his typical formal tone returning. "My name is Austin Abraham," the knight replied, "I'm actually the head of the Eastern Arkadian Royal Guard. I want to personally thank you for you assistance." "My name is Neiro Madara," the Shinigami replied with a nod, "and there's no need to thank me. If anything you guys deserve the credit for this. I'm actually quite surprised that the military and the local law enforcement are able to work so well." "Were you expecting less?" Austin asked with a raised eyebrow. "No. It's just not what I'm used to seeing," Neiro replied as he was once again reminded of the Gotei 13. "Judging from the weapon you were using, as well as the spells, I assume you are what is called a Shinigami, correct?" Neiro was surprised that this man was able to tell just by looking, his skills of perception were good. He was immediately regretting not being so flashy when he was fighting. "You guess right," he replied, "you must have some knowledge of us if you were able to tell from my fighting style." "I've done my studies on places outside of Arkadia," Austin replied with a smile, "you could say it's a hobby of mine. Now, I was wondering if you have any plans for the evening." Neiro and Sayori looked at each other for a moment. While he was curious, he could see his "sister" was a little more wary of what the knight had in mind. "Not at this time," Neiro said, turning back to him, "why do you ask?" "I would personally like to invite you to our king's palace. News here travels quite fast and I'm certain someone has informed him of what has transpired here. I'm sure His Majesty would love to have your company. A large buffet will be held in you honor." Buffet. That was the one word Neiro wished Austin never said. That was the forbidden word. As soon as Austin finished his sentence, Sayori was jumping up and down and running in circles like a maggot in a fire. "I LOVE BUFFETS!! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" she said with stars in her eyes. The three men sweat dropped at the sight and Neiro let out a small sigh. "Very well, I don't see why not." (Flashback end) That was less than an hour ago. Neiro entered the hall and was surprised at the fact that there wasn't much as far as flashiness was concerned. Sure the windows were stain-glassed and the chandeliers were full of lights that were light green in color. A little odd in his opinion, but who was he to judge. At the end of the hall was thee throne were an exceptionally small man was sitting. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing typical royal robes, but a white business suit. His dress pants were also white but his shoes were all black. Neiro was not expecting the king to be a midget. He looked to be in his late forties, early fifties at best. His hair was red-orange and spiked upward resembling flames. His figure also looked rather pudgy. "You must be the one that Austin spoke so highly of," he said in an enthusiastic tone. "That is correct sir," Neiro replied with a formal tone and a bow, slightly uneasy at how friendly everyone was being. "Aw don't be so formal," the king replied as he, quite literally, jumped off his throne and somersaulted in front of him, which made him jump back a bit in surprise. "My name is Isaac Stephan, the king of the Eastern Arkadian city. Though you can just call me Isaac!" "S-sure, of course," Neiro replied, he then felt a tug on his sleeve and saw that Sayori was getting impatient. Much to his chagrin. He then gave her a "wait a bit longer" look, which made her fidget a little in frustration. "I'm sure you all must be famished," Isaac said, "come, the food is just about ready. Austin, you should join us!" "Your Majesty, I mustn't-!" the knight then received a karate chop to the head from the tiny king. This caused even Neiro to look in shock. "Nonsense! You work too damn hard to be denying yourself food! Besides, you know my daughters worry when their potential husband isn't well!" "Y-Your Majesty please, we have guests," Abraham objected. Isaac then turned to Neiro. "My daughters are super gorgeous by the way," he whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't let them wed just anyone." "I...see," Neiro said, he then heard Sayori mumbling "foooooooddd" in an irritated tone. "THIS WAY EVERYONE!" Isaac shouted, the noise echoing throughout the hall as they made their way to the dining room. Part 2 Along the long table was an assortment from all different kinds of food from many different cultures. Fried chicken, spaghetti, curry, ramen of many varieties (which was a miracle from the gods in Neiro's eyes), many salads, fish dishes, as well as an assortment of desserts which Neiro knew Sayori would consume in a hearbeat if he didn't watch her intake. This was certainly a step up for the traveling duo who were used to normal tavern food or whatever they could get with the money they had. Neiro's heart warmed at the thought of Sayori actually eating a real meal. The doors opened and four figures entered the room. Isaac stood and front of them and announced in his over-extreme tone. "GENTLEMAN AND LADY," gesturing to Sayori, "THESE FINE LOVELIES ARE MY PRIDE AND JOY, MY SOLE PURPOSE FOR LIVING, MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS!!" To say that Neiro was surprised did no justice, Isaac didn't exaggerate in the least. The four girls were indeed beautiful, and he saw that Austin was blushing slightly as he looked at one of them in particular. "Starting from the left, we have the shy but adorable Mina Stephan!" Mina had turquoise eyes and cream colored skin. Her hair was black and kept short just reaching her shoulders. She wore a simple light blue dress with small flower designs along the ends. She wore light blue sandals and Neiro noticed the blush on her face when she looked at Austin. A possible fling perhaps? Not that it was any of his business. "Next, we have the fiery Seira Stephan!" Isaac continued. Seira was about a couple inches taller than Mina and had dark skin and red hair that reached to her waist. She wore a crimson dress that complimented her curvacious figure, especially her breasts which were quite large in Neiro's opinion. She must have noticed where he was looking because she turned to him and gave him a stony glare from the bright yellow orbs in her eyes, as if daring him to try anything stupid. ''It would be wise to not make an enemy of her, ''he thought with a faint shiver. "Third is my little bookworm, Ashley Stephan," Isaac chanted in a melodious tone. Neiro was growing irritated with the tiny King's voice and mannerisms, though his expression didn't show it. Ashley was actually slightly taller than Misa but shorter than Seira. She had bright green eyes, long blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail, and snow white skin. She wore a green dress that actually seemed rather big for her as it did not show off her curves as much as the other girls. She wore black dress shoes and had a golden necklace with a green gem on it. She gave Austin a playful wink, which was returned with a small blush from the warrior. "Last, but definitely not least, my eldest daughter Tsukiyomi Stephan!!!" Tsukiyomi was definitely the weirdest daughter out of the four of them in Neiro's opinion. She had long black hair that reached to the back of her knees and her eyes seemed to glow blood red as she looked at him. Her skin was also pale white, almost like that of a vampire. She wore an all black dress and gloves that had spider-web designs on them. Her boots were also black, and she had a silver bracelet with a cross on her right wrist. Category:Rengoku18 Category:Fanfiction